A Demonic Day in New York
by Hannah HasSpareTime
Summary: Sam and Dean get wind of a great deal of supernatural activity in New York. While investigating, they run into some of our favorite Shadowhunters (and a sparkly warlock). Also, since this takes place in the present (2014), our beloved Shadowhunters are 6 years older than they were at the end of CoHF (just something to keep in mind).
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, you got anything?" asked Dean, taking a swig of beer. The Winchester brothers were in a dingy motel in New Brunswick, New Jersey. They'd come there for a potential case of vampires that had turned out to be a normal murder. Now they sat waiting for a hunt, Sam in an arm chair scrolling on his lap top and Dean sitting on the edge of the bed near him.

"Not much. There's been a couple of weird things in Brooklyn but you know, it's a big city." Sam shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to check it out."

Sam kept clicking then made a face. "That's odd."

"What is it?"

"Well there's a large, known clan of vampires over on the East Side of Manhattan. Also, a pack of werewolves. Lately there's been a lot of death in the area."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So humans are getting ganked because of a turf war between the leeches and the dogs?"

"No that's the thing. They seem to be completely peaceful. The deaths all seem to be normal shootings." Sam clicked again. "I've only found one case, but it appears to have been written by an insane mother a few years back. Apparently her son Simon was turned into a vampire. She found blood in the mini fridge in his room."

"Does anyone know where this Simon is?"

"Yeah he's in a band called 'The Mortal Instruments'. They're playing at the Rock Shop this Saturday."

"Why does that sound familiar?" said a deep voice from the other end of the room.

"Cas," said Dean who was used to the angel's random materialization. "Good to see you."

"Hey get this," said Sam, who had still been scrolling. "There's been a killing at a warehouse in Brooklyn just a few hours ago. The body was found in drained of blood and in multiple pieces and arranged in the shape of an unidentified symbol."

"Could it be the vampires.?"

"Maybe."

"Right. Sounds investigation worthy. We'll head over in the morning and check out the scene. I need my three hours at least." He turned around to look back at Cas but the angel was gone. Dean flopped onto the bed. "Night Sammy."

Sam sighed and shut his lap top. "Good night, Dean."

_Well you can tell by the way I use my walk-_

"Really, Dean? The Bee Gees?"

"It's a classic!"

"Whatever." Sam looked out the window of the Impala.

"Hey cheer up," said Dean."We've got ourselves a hunt."

Silence from Sam.

"Bitch."

Sam smiled. "Jerk."

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother your stayin' alive, stayin alive._

_Oh the irony. _thought both brothers.

The Winchesters arrived at the warehouse in the dark hours of the morning. Oddly, no one was there, not a single cop. So they put their fake badges away opened the trunk if the Impala. Grabbing a few weapons as well as some salt and holy water, they cautiously walked towards the scene of the crime.

There was a noise like the wind, but not quite normal. "Dean?" said Sam.

Dean held a finger to his lips and approached the door of the warehouse. He did a mental count down. 1...2...3! and swung the door open.

"You're late," growled Castiel.

"I didn't know we'd agreed on a time," said Dean, moving past Cas into the lit warehouse.

"Where was the body?" asked Sam.

"Over here," said Cas. He led them over to a bloody stain on the floor. Though the body wasn't there, the symbol was clear enough. Through the blood you could see chalk, in a shape, though poorly made, very familiar to the Winchesters.

"So kid decides to summon a demon and put him in a Devil's Trap. Demon gets out and ganks him, drinks the blood, and then amuses himself with somewhat sick humor by shaping the body parts into the shape they failed at making."

"Maybe," Dean speculated "But wouldn't that mean-"

"The demon is still here," Cas finished, and confirmed.

Almost as if on cue, something lunged from the shadows directly towards Sam. "Sammy!" Dean shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon was a purple, hulking mass of slime and claws. It tackled Sam to the floor and clawed at his face. Dean threw some holy water at it and the Demon hissed and backed off of Sam. It lunged at Dean.

"Dean!" yelled Cas.

"Jael!" came a woman's voice.

Suddenly a blade was protruding from it's back and the demon stopped and started thrashing about.. From seemingly no where came an arrow, piercing it in the heart. The demon gave a death cry and collapsed. It twitched and then vanished.

"You okay?" asked a girl, offering a hand to help Dean up. Her black hair was matted with demon blood.

Dean didn't take her hand and stood up on his own. "I'm fine. Who are you?" She was cute though, and Dean half-wondered if she was legal.

"My name is Isabelle," she said.

"I'm Clary," said another girl, walking out of the shadows. She looked to be in worse condition, and was wiping off a glass blade.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean. He couldn't wrap his mind around these two girls who didn't seem like hunters at all.

"Saving your sorry asses," remarked Isabelle. "We hunt demons."

"Cute, but are you sure you really know what you're doing?"

"Dean-" started Sam.

"No, no. It's fine," said Clary. She held her blade towards Dean."Jael."

Dean took two steps back, as the sword was on fire. Castiel whirled his head to the side. "You must be one of Raziel's."

A boy with black hair to match Isabelle's stepped from the shadows accompanied by a blonde one. Black hair asked, "How the hell would you know that?'

"He's my brother," Cas replied.

"Funny. You don't look like an angel to me."

"Raziel likes to make a big show." Cas tugged at his coat. "This is just a vessel."

"Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" said Dean.

Cas turned to the brothers. "I told you that the band name sounded familiar, now I remember. Raziel gave the three Mortal Instruments to a race he created of his own blood, the Nephilim, or Shadowhunters."

"Half-angels? How have we never met them before?" Sam asked.

"They tend to stick to big cities, whereas you hunters are more small-town."

"Hold on a second, how many are there?"

"Thousands."

"And you never thought to mention them?"

"I didn't think there was a situation that-"

"Hey!" yelled Blonde Hair. "That might not have been the only one, so you may want to step back and let us do our job."

"Hey look, kid," said Dean. Your what- 20? You got a life ahead of you, don't waste it on this."

"This _kid_ is 24 and has faced more hell than you two probably ever have."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Boys! Focus!" Isabelle interjected.

Her tone was so commanding that even Dean looked a bit abashed. "Sorry," both boys muttered.

"Alright, Alec, up in the rafters. Jace, I want you to go soundless and scope the perimeter. Clary and I will guard the idiots."

Sam opened his mouth to defend himself but then remembered that the two girls had probably just saved him and his brother from serious injury.

Several minutes passed before Jace came back. "Nothing is out there."

Alec jumped down from the rafters. "Anyone for Taki's?"

All of the Shadowhunters gave some indication of consent. "But what about the idiots?" said Isabelle.

Jace sighed. "I suppose we ought to ask them a few questions."

"We could always just take them with us," suggested Clary.

Alec obviously didn't think this was a good idea, but as they had no other, he went with it. "I'm going to call Magnus so he can meet up with us too."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then looked to the Winchesters. "It looks like your coming with us." she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

To Sam and Dean's surprise, Taki's was a normal restaurant with a decent menu. "Just stay away from the fairy food," Isabelle warned them. Dean was sitting between Isabelle and Simon, who had showed up later after training. Sam was wedged between Alec and Jace. Cas was sitting calmly between Clary and an empty seat.

After a few minutes of waiting a very glamorous man walked in the door. His black hair was spiked up and his cat eyes gleamed. His clothes sparkled like a diamond and were rather flamboyant in color. He strutted over to their table and sat down across from Alec in the empty seat. "Hello darling," he purred.

Dean happened grabbed a seraph blade from Isabelle's belt and lunged at Magnus. Alec threw himself in front of his boyfriend and blocked the blade. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked Dean.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you protecting this monster?"

Magnus spoke up. "This 'monster' happens to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He pushed his chair out and stood up to shake hands with Dean. "Magnus Bane."

Dean did not take the hand, but Sam stood up and did. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam and that's Dean." He then pointed to their still-seated friend. "That's Cas."

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of The Lord. Why are you so sparkly?"

"I guess that makes you my Uncle Cas. I'm going to call you that now."

"But where did you acquire so much glitter?" Cas squinted at Magnus.

"That's just my natural sparkle." He winked.

"Magnus, we are here to interrogate," Clary reminded him.

"Right." The Asian mass of sparkles sat down. All Dean could think was what the hell is going on?

"First off," began Isabelle, "How do you know of the Angel?"

"Raziel is my brother," said Cas.

"Ah yes, you're an angel. You don't look like one very much," said Jace. "Then again, you don't look demonic either."

"Why were you guys in that warehouse?" Isabelle continued.

"Same reason you were," said Sam. "We were going to kill that demon."

"Why did you think you could do that, armed only with small knives?"

Dean didn't think the knives were that small, but said, "One of the knives was a special blade that can kill demons."

"Interesting," said Isabelle.

"May I see?" asked Jace.

Sam reluctantly to the knife out of his inner coat pocket and handed it to Jace. The Shadowhunter turned it over in his hands. Then he examined the blade closely, then the hilt. He appeared to notice something, then rubbed off some grime on the hilt with his thumb. "There it is."

He showed the blade to Alec, who gave a nod confirming that they were weapon runes. Alec handed the knife back to Sam. "Do you see those markings on the handles? Well they're ours." Then he showed Sam his seraph blade for comparison. "See? I've got similar markings here."

"So how long have you to been- what did you call it?" Isabelle went on with the interrogating.

"Hunters?"

"Yes that. How long?"

"We were raised around it, but didn't really hunt until we were teenagers. How long have you been in the business?" Now Dean was almost flirting.

"Let's see," Izzy thought aloud. "I killed first when I was nine and I'm 24 now... So 15 years."

Dean felt a small pang of sadness. Someone so young shouldn't be have been hunting monsters. They should have been on the playground and sneaking cookies from the kitchen. "Now let me ask you a question. How did you come to be such a large group of Hunters who don't even take down a major vampire clan and pack of werewolves?"

"The Clave has an alliance with the Downworlders," said Izzy. "If one goes rogue and kills, we kill them, but otherwise we live in tense peace."

A waitress walked up to the table. Her skin was so pale you could see veins underneath. Her eyes (which were completely blue, no whites, no pupils) were unsettling to Dean.

Apparently, the Shadowhunters were used to her. "Hi Kaelie," said Clary. "We'll take..." She did a quick head count. "9 waters and 9 of the specials for humans today."

"And I'll take a beer," Dean added.

Clary rolled her eyes but said to the waitress, "And a beer for Dean. Anyone else? No? Good."

Kaelie jotted it down on the notepad. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She flipped the notebook shut and slipped off to the kitchen."

"Anyway," continued Isabelle. "Don't go around killing the Downworlders. We don't need any unnecessary tensions surfacing again."

"Fair enough," said Dean. "You know, we were just investigating the area, but now that we know you have it covered, we'll back off."

Sam looked to his brother in shock. That was a bit out of character for Dean. Dean looked back at him as if confirming it with him. "Yeah totally," said Sam. "We'll leave tonight."

"At least stay for dinner darlings," purred Magnus (Dean almost thought it was literal purring, with the cat eyes and all).

Cas was still squinting at the warlock. "But why am I your uncle?"

"My father was one of your brothers. Now he's one of the nine princes of Hell. If you ever run into him, feel free to send them back."

"And I thought you two had daddy issues," came a British voice from behind Sam.

"Crowley," said Cas. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the area when I just noticed the Winchesters sitting with some Shadowhunters. I came to ask you a favor."

"No," stated Dean and Alec in unison.

"Come on, at least consider it. I find you all rather annoying, and maybe I wouldn't hate you as much if you helped me a bit." He looked at Alec. "The only thing keeping me from killing you lot right now is the fact that your boyfriend's daddy is very powerful."

"Boyfriend?" Dean looked at Magnus and Alec incredulously.

"A warlock and a demon hunter can date," Alec said defensively.

"Just look at you and your angel boyfriend," Magnus added.

Cas cocked his head to the side like a dog while Dean merely turned red. Sam sat back in his chair and laughed. "I knew it."

Dean was rather flustered. "I-we-aren't-um-"

Sam laughed even harder at his normally smooth brother's embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Magnus joked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Point team Malec!" said Jace, who had joined Sam in laughter.

"Malec?" asked Alec.

"Yeah. It's a little combo of your names."

"I like it," said Magnus.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat," said Crowley, sounding as if he'd like to do anything but. "But I have duties to attend to." He vanished.

"Speaking of combos, Alec dearest, we need to talk about our wedding. So I was thinking maybe I'd be the bride. What a vision in white I would be-"

"Whatever you want, it's your special day." Alec smiled at Magnus.

Izzy and Clary awwwwwed while Jace rolled his eyes. The blond boy turned to Dean. "So you travel across the country?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could do something like last time I was out of New York was for mine and Clary's honeymoon, but that's not the same as hitting the open road."

"Oh? Do you like cars?"

"No. I'm more of a motorcycle guy."

"But only vampire motorcycles that fly," Clary put in.

"Well yeah... those are amazing." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the first time we rode one? It was only a few days after we met. You said your mom would kill you if she knew you were riding on the back of a guy's motorcycle." She giggled and he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ugh. Cut the lovey-dovey crap," Dean groaned.

"Hey- I actually remember that!" chimed in Simon, who had been quiet through all of this. His memories weren't 100% back yet, but everyday a bit more came. Recently he first remembered his time as a rat.

Jace looked back at Dean. "So- what's your favorite weapon?"

"Is this something you normally ask in a conversation?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Clary.

"Well. I'd probably say that dagger you were looking at. It's the only thing that can kill a demon quickly."

"A good choice. Personally I prefer a full blade to a small knife."

Kaelie came back with a tray and set their drinks in front of them. The food arrived soon after and they ate in mostly silence, the only sound being Dean's obnoxious chewing. Once they had finished, Isabelle noted their names and Dean gave her his number. "Just in case," he said, winking. Simon glared at him but said nothing. Then the Winchesters and the Shadowhunters parted ways, never to see each other again.

Or so they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean walked back to their crappy motel, a bit confused about who they'd just met. They were hunters- but angels- but human? It was hard to wrap their minds around. Also- why did that warlock think Cas and Dean were dating? _Do I look like I'm in love with him?_ Dean thought._ I didn't think it was obvious._

While contemplating this very important thought, Dean and Sam had somehow gotten themselves lost in New York, and it appeared to be a shadier part (one of the few places without neon lights everywhere). _Son of a Bitch._ thought Dean. He didn't want to have to deal with anymore shit today.

In the shadows they saw a figure. It appeared normal, at a glance, but as the brothers got closer, they saw what it was.

A vampire.

It was fairly unmistakable. The monster was pale and thin, with something dripping off of its face. It looked male, at least in figure. Sam noticed something though. This wasn't like most vampires. It wasn't stable, hobbling around, hunched over, not walking. The cloths it wore were clinging to it, wet and torn. It almost appeared to be diseased.

Dean went for his knife but Sam put an arm out. "Remember what they said."

Clenching his jaw, Dean put the knife back. He couldn't understand how the Shadowhunters didn't have the instinct he had, kill it before it kills anyone. Cautiously, without even blinking, he backed away from the vamp.

The vampire turned its head now, and was looking at the brothers, almost as if sizing them up. He didn't break eye contact at all.

Sam and Dean just kept backing up.

Then the man launched himself at the smaller of the two. Quickly, Dean whipped out his knife and went for the throat. Sam pulled the vamp off of Dean and pushed it into the wall, hard. It merely cracked it's neck and switched targets, lunging for Sam.

But it didn't quite make it, as Dean had tackled it. His brother took out some holy water and poured it into the struggling monster's mouth. Sam then took out a larger blade and hacked it's head off.

The younger looked inquisitively towards his brother. "Do you think we should tell the Shadowhunters?"

"Do we have anyway to contact them?"

"That guy, Alec, gave me his phone number and said to call if we had any issues."

"Well it's one rogue vamp, and it's dead now..." he trailed off. Looking down though, Dean saw something different. Sure, it was a vampire, but its open eyes were a vibrant shade of orange. Its mouth had a green froth coming out of it, as did the base of its neck and the top of its shoulders. The fingers were purple, and the nails shredded at the tips. "Call him."

Sam took out his phone and put in the number. "Hey- um, Alec? It's Sam. You see, we had a problem. It was a vampire, and it came at us- yes it actually came at us. It was hard to miss him charging at my brother- Yeah we killed it but something's off. You know what? Just meet us here. We're only a few blocks from the restaurant, over by a big old factory, in an alley. You'll see it." He hung up."They're on their way."

The Shadowhunters were there in minutes. Alec went right to the body first, carefully picking up the head and examining it. Sam cringed. Even after all of his time around dead bodies, he still wasn't too keen on guts and such. Jace went right to the body though, grabbed it by the feet, and began to drag it more towards the edge of the alley. "So it burns in the light," he explained.

Alec appeared to be taking pictures of the head at various angles. Then he went and photographed the body. He was muttering to himself, but no one could quite hear what all of what he was saying. "Sickness... third... same... why... kill... Magnus... library..." Facing the others, he spoke clearly. "Look, I'm going to take some photos to Magnus, see what he knows. Jace, why don't you check the library? I'm sure there's something there."

Jace groaned, obviously very excited for the task of combing through hundreds of books for research, but he listened to his parabatai, so off he jogged.

Alec turned and went to go, but Dean grabbed his shoulder. "What about us?"

"You can go," said Alec. "This is a Shadowhunter investigation. The Clave'll take care of this."

_The Clave?_ Dean didn't know what that was. Or care. "We're coming with you."

Alec sighed. "Why are you mundanes so insistent? Fine, you can come, but if you get in the way, you're out."

"Fine by me," said Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean followed Alec to an apartment building in Brooklyn. As they walked up, Alec noticed that the neighbors were having another spat, because there was a box of items and a note that read "You can have your goddamn stuff back."

He took out his key and opened the door cautiously so that the Chairman wouldn't run out. "Magnus?" he called. "Are you home?"

Alec gestured for the brothers to come in, and they did, a bit hesitantly though.

Suddenly from around the corner Magnus came and flung a bucket of glitter out. "Ha!" The smile on his face then fell when he said,"You're not Jace."

Sam pressed his lips together. "No. We're not."

"Why the hell did you through glitter at us?" demanded Dean.

Magnus waved a hand. "Wrong targets. Sorry. Come in. Make yourselves at home."

The now glitter-coated hunters stepped further into the oddly-decorated apartment. It was huge and sparkly, with the occasional bits of cat hair. Dean and Sam seated themselves on a red, velvety couch. Alec stood across from them, next to Magnus, who was sitting in a chair stroking his cat.

"So what do you need?" He asked. The brothers were very unnerved. Whenever Magnus spoke, it was mystic, hypnotic even.

Alec took out his phone and showed the pictures he took to Magnus. "Do you know what's this is?"

Magnus took the phone, looked at the picture, and laughed. "Demon pox oh demon pox, just how is it acquired?" he sang, chuckling even more.

"Demon pox?" said Sam.

"I thought that that was a joke," Alec said. "My mom told us about it for a 'Be Safe' speech."

"It isn't." Magnus stopped laughing. "I haven't really seen a case since the 19th century. I didn't even see that one, but I heard a great deal about it. Once you acquire it, you slowly transform into a demon. It makes people go mad. It appears you caught someone in an early stage of it."

"Well what causes it?" asked Sam.

"Certain... Relations with demons."

"What kind of relations?" Dean pressed.

"Sexual."

Dean blinked in disbelief. "So we're dealing with a demon STD?"

"No. You're not. It seems to be a singular case."

"I suggest you go home," said Alec, firmly. "We've got this under control." His body language read "Get Out."

Sam and Dean stood up and walked towards the door.

Alec's phone beeped, making the brothers turn around. The Shadowhunter looked at his phone, and then went for his blade, disregarding everyone as he ran out the door.

The Winchesters followed.

Isabelle had it trapped, but she couldn't figure out how to kill it. She'd use her whip to tie it up a bit, but her seraph blade didn't quite seem to be working. The monster looked human, but it frothed at the mouth and writhed around. It would lash out at her, clawing viciously, and she'd already reapplied a couple iratzes. _Where the hell are you, Alec?_ He had always payed more attention in class.

Alec came jogging into the building, pursued by the Winchesters. "Izzy, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A shifter," said Dean. "No wonder your blades don't work. You need silver." He pulled out a blade and stabbed the shifter through the heart, no big deal. "You haven't seen these before?"

Just then, Clary came running in. "By the Angel, Isabelle, it's like you don't know the purpose of having a parabatai!" She went right to work on applying some iratzes to Isabelle's back.

Sam went and examined the shifter's corpse. The same brown ooze that had come from the vampire was pouring out of its wound. "Dean, come look at this."

What he got was Alec. "It's the same stuff that came out of the vampire."

"Another case of the pox?"

"It looks like it," said another voice. It was Crowley. "Quite dreadful, isn't it?"

"What the hell do you want?" said Dean angrily.

"Help. Demon pox is nasty when monsters or humans get it, but when demons do, it's even less pleasurable. Someone is spreading the pox on a mass scale, and it's killing off my ranks."

"Why should we help you? A bunch of demons down is a plus for us."

"Always so skeptical," Crowley teased. "If you must know, you'd be making a deal, like I mentioned back at the restaurant. Yours and the Nephilim's services to find the root of the problem for something people would sell their soul for." He winked as if sharing an inside joke with Sam and Dean.

Clary was done healing Isabelle and joined the conversation. "What are you, Satan?" she half-joked.

"No," said Sam. "Satan looks different. This happens to be a crossroads demon, who made himself king of Hell."

Crowley bowed mockingly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Crowley."

"Clary."

"Oh I already know you, Valentine's daughter."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. Just when you think you lost a damn label, it comes back. "That's me, but I am nothing like my father or my brother."

"True, you're boring, Angel Girl. Speaking of which, where is Angel Boy?"

"Training. Now what do we get from this deal?"

"Clary," Dean warned. "It doesn't work like-"

"Anything you want. Anything from a dog to immortality."

Alec fumbled a bit. "Don't trust him!" Dean reminded.

"Say we accept," said Sam. "There are no strings attached right? We find whoever is spreading it, kill them, and then-"

"You all get your wish. I promise." He put his hands up. "No funny business. I just want the pox gone."

The Winchesters looked at each other. They were practically mentally having the _Is it worth it?_ conversation. Sam made a face. Dean made a face in response, then turned to Crowley and said, "We'll do it."

"Fantastic! Feel free to bring Angel Boy and the newbie in on this little deal. Hell, bring your warlock for all I care, but get the job done." Then Crowley vanished, leaving behind the faint smell of sulfur.


End file.
